The present invention relates generally to computers employing cursor control sticks, and more specifically to apparatus for extending a cursor control stick to provide a joystick.
Computers, particularly portable computers such as laptop or notebook computers often comprise cursor control sticks that allow users to manipulate the location of a cursor or pointer on the computer""s display. Such cursor control sticks, which are more commonly known by trade names such as Panastick, Glidestick, or EZ Point(copyright), typically include a mounting post positioned among the keys of the computer""s keyboard in a position conveniently reached by the user while typing (e.g., between the xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d keys of the keyboard). A small rubberized cap is positioned on the neck of the mounting post. This cursor control stick cap may have a roughened surface so that the cursor control stick may be more easily manipulated by the user""s fingertip. Miniature force sensing devices such as strain gauges or pressure sensitive resistive material sense lateral motion of the mounting post. This motion is then translated into a corresponding movement of the cursor on the computer""s display.
Many cursor control sticks also allow a user to select a point on the computer display by applying a downward force on the cursor control stick cap. An example of such a cursor control stick is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,660 to Martin. Such cursor control sticks typically utilize multiple piece mounting posts and force sensing devices to sense both lateral and downward motion of the mounting post.
Because it is desirable that the lid portions of portable computers be folded against their keyboards for storage and transport, the cursor control sticks utilized by such computers can not extend substantially above their keyboards. Thus, the sides of the cursor control stick grip cannot be easily grasped by a user. Instead, friction between the user""s fingertip and the top surface of the grip is relied upon for imparting lateral motion to the cursor control stick. While this configuration is sufficient for most cursor control operations, certain specialized applications, in particular computer gaming applications, require rapid movement of indicia throughout the two-dimensional plane of the computer""s display. Similarly, many users desire finer control of the cursor than can be provided by a conventional cursor control stick. For such applications or users, the quicker, more precise control provided by a joystick, which may be grasped by its sides, would be advantageous. However, joystick controllers are not easily implemented in portable computers, and have, in the past, been provided as external peripheral components operably coupled to the portable computer via a cable.
Consequently, there exists a need for apparatus capable of extending the conventional cursor control stick commonly utilized by portable computers to provide a joystick. Such apparatus should allow adjustment of joystick height, and provide for storage and use of the cursor control stick cap during joystick use.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to novel apparatus for extending a cursor control stick to provide a joystick for a portable computer such as a notebook or laptop computer.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a joystick extension for a cursor control stick is disclosed. When assembled the joystick extension extends the cursor control stick converting it into a joystick. The joystick extension is comprised of an extension member having a mounting post attachment portion disposed in a first or lower end and a grip attachment portion disposed in a second or upper end. The mounting post attachment portion attaches the extension member to the mounting post of the cursor control stick. The grip attachment portion provides attachment of a grip such as the cursor control stick cap. The grip attachment portion may also emulate the mounting post of the cursor control stick to provide attachment of a second extension member. In this manner, a plurality of extension members may be attached end to end to provide a longer joystick with greater leverage. Adjustment of joystick height may be accomplished by varying the number of extension members utilized.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, a telescoping joystick extension for a cursor control stick is disclosed. The telescoping joystick extension is comprised of a telescoping extension member including one or more segments that may be alternately extended to provide a joystick controller device and retracted to provide a conventional cursor control stick. The telescoping extension member includes a mounting post attachment portion providing attachment of the telescoping extension member to the mounting post and a grip attachment portion for attachment of a grip.
In exemplary embodiments of the invention, the cursor control stick grip or cap may be used as the grip of the joystick extension. In this manner, the present invention provides for storage and use of the cap while the extension member is attached to the mounting post.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.